


Three's Company

by bloomingbucky



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, stucky x reader - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Silver Fox, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Steve may be in his 50's, but that's never stopped you from loving him. Your sex life has been anything but vanilla, but when Bucky Barnes comes into your life you start to feel guilty about fantasizing about another man. Bucky Barnes is everything that Steve Rogers isn't; he's messy, unorganized, and covered in tattoos as he roars through the town on his vintage Harley. So when you ask Steve if you can play with Bucky too, he isn't one to deny you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Stucky x Reader
Kudos: 118





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀: heavy age gap (steve is 50, bucky is 38, reader is mid 20′s), threesome, infidelity but it’s okay, heavy use of petnames, handjob, grinding/dry humping, daddy kink, blowjob, fingering, slight voyeurism, slight sub/dom dynamics, unprotected sex
> 
> 𝗮𝘂𝘁𝗵𝗼𝗿❜𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗲𝘀: if you enjoy my work, you can follow me on tumblr; ballyhoobarnes!

You watched Steve pick up the small silver spoon, dipping the concave end of it into the small cup of espresso he had ordered before stirring and wiping it against the edge of the porcelain cup. 

Your eyes flitted up to his beard, dark hairs seemingly becoming more and more outnumbered by his greys every day. The grey in his neatly styled locks stood out more too, shining in the late afternoon light. 

You loved Steve dearly, the man who cared for you and made sure you were not only comfortable, but had more than you could ever need. 

“Where’s that pretty little mind wandered off to?” Steve quipped, smirk on his lips as he raised the comically small mug to his lips. You looked down to your hands in your lap, nails neatly manicured and a pieces of jewellery adorning your fingers and wrists. 

The feeling of guilt bubbled in your stomach, bile rising to your throat as the familiar queasy feeling washed over you; there was no way you could tell him. 

The soft clang of the cup against it’s home on the plate brought your head upwards slightly. 

“Talk to me, Sunshine.” Steve said softly, leaning forward as he creased his eyebrows together. His aged showed with his actions, however the fifty years that he’s been on the Earth had been more than nice to him. 

You sighed, posture slumping as you met his eyes. 

“You remember Bucky, Daddy?” You asked, voice gentle and innocent; hoping the nickname would ease him. 

It did, in a way. 

Steve dropped his shoulders and relaxed his face as he sat back and hummed. 

“Yeah baby, I remember Bucky. What about him?” He pressed, egging you on as he ran his eyes over your body. 

You were wearing a simple white dress that hit right above your knees. It fluttered in the cool breeze, but the fabric was soft enough to keep you warm. 

“Well...” your words fell off, unable to get a coherent sentence in your head, let alone out into the air. Steve hummed, quirking an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side. 

“Well?” Steve asked, tone sounding amused as he watched you squirm in your seat. 

“I wanna play with him too, Daddy.” You finally spat out, although it was broken and mumbled, barely audible as you let your head hang again.

Steve hummed in thought, a smirk tugging on his lips as he leaned forward on his elbows one more time.

“Anything for you, Sunshine.”

~ 

The weeks that followed were torturous, crawling by with no sense of urgency as Steve kept you tittering on the edge of your literal and metaphorical seat.

He teased you to no end, not fully giving in to what you wanted.

And worst of all, he was inviting Bucky over for seemingly innocent dinners, nights to watch the football game, even occasional barbecues.

“Glad you could make it, Buck.” Steve greeted, dressed down in a simple pair of black pants and a tan cashmere sweater. 

In that moment, Bucky embodied everything Steve wasn’t.

Bucky’s clunky boots left marks on the polished tiled floors of your home, toeing them off quickly before haphazardly nudging them off to the side.

His leather jacket always made your mind wander, the thick and tough fabric spread across his broad back before he shucked it off and tossed it on one of the benches that lined the entrance.

Bucky was covered in tattoos—head to toe; you were sure of it. But really, you secretly hoped to test your hypothesis.

He was wearing a distressed pair of black jeans that looked as if they’d seen better days. Paired with a tight black shirt, his skin contrasted nicely against the fabric.

“You remember y/n, right?” Steve asked almost teasingly as Bucky’s tongue swiped across his bottom lip while his eyes looked you up and down.

“‘Course,” his voice was rough and low.

“How could I forget such a sweet girl?” Bucky winked, standing closer to you now and the scent of his musky cologne made your pussy flutter.

“Hi, Bucky.” Your voice was soft and meek, eyes wide as he chuckled in response before moving past you and into the large living room.

Steve’s hand was on the small of your back seconds later, looking down at you.

“Would you like to join Bucky and I tonight, Sunshine?” Steve asked with a warm smile, watching the way your face lit up as you nodded and threw your arms around his neck.

“Yes please, Daddy.” You squeaked, your words muffled by Steve’s neck as he chuckled. His arms lifted you up briefly, lips against yours before he set you down and patted your bum.

“C’mon, it’s rude to leave guests waiting.”

Steve wasn’t wrong, but the way that Bucky’s eyes were trained on your body as you entered the living room; something told you he didn’t mind the wait.

“Your girl joinin’ us for the game?” Bucky quipped, relaxing against the couch as he bent and rested one leg against his other thigh.

You furrowed your eyebrows, wanting to scoff at Bucky for his brash behaviour—knowing it was rude, but Steve just laughed in response.

“Sure is, Buck. Don’t tell me you’re jealous that you have to share my attention.” He winked at the younger man as your heart stuttered at how flushed Bucky suddenly looked.

He cleared his throat, shuffling on the couch before hanging his head slightly.

It was an unusual sight, one that made your tummy fill with butterflies as you plopped yourself down right beside Bucky.

The two of you moved in sync as you watched Steve drift about the room, grabbing remotes and turning the television on before taking his seat beside Bucky; leaving him in the middle.

“Dadd—oh! I mean Steve.” You giggled, leaning your body over Bucky’s slightly as Steve looked at you with kind eyes.

You knew you weren’t supposed to address Steve as Daddy in front of anyone other than just him, but it slipped out.

“It’s okay, Sunshine. Bucky doesn’t mind, does he?” Steve smirked, cocking his head to look at Bucky who was now clenching his jaw tightly.

He looked like he was about to explode and it made you giggle again.

The sound made Bucky’s head snap in your direction, shifting in his seat as he folded his hands in his lap.

“No. Don’t mind at all.” He grumbled, your eyes glued to the metallic appendage. Steve made a sound of content, something between a hum and a chuckle as he turned his attention back to the tv.

“Good boy.” You heard him whisper, catching how Bucky’s breath hitched in his throat. It made you have to cross your legs just to quell the ache that had formed.

You had no idea what was going on on the television in front of your eyes. Men were running around, tackling each other, and fighting; but all you could focus on was the heat that was radiating off of Bucky’s body.

It didn’t make it easier when Steve’s hand slid to rest on Bucky’s thigh, slowly climbing higher and higher until Bucky let out a strangled whimper.

“Steve.” Bucky breathed, twisting his head to the side to meet the older man’s profile. You were on the edge of your seat, eyes wide as you drank in the sight.

Bucky was hard, painfully so, as you saw the tent in his pants twitch when Steve squeezed at the muscled flesh.

“Sunshine.” The nickname made your head snap upwards, meeting Steve’s eyes. You swallowed thickly, throat dry from your rapid breathing.

“Do you think we should help Bucky out? He is our guest after all.” He chuckled lowly, Bucky’s pleading eyes meeting yours as he bit down on his lip.

The sight of Bucky; big and strong now at yours and Steve’s mercy excited you. You nodded your head eagerly, scooting closer to Bucky where you waited for Steve’s instructions.

“You’re such a good girl, Sunshine.” Steve beamed, “see how good she is, that’s how good little pets act.”

Bucky whimpered, whimpered like a dog who hadn’t been allowed to run in a muddy puddle before Steve removed his hand.

“You’ve been nothing but greedy, baby.” Steve scolded him, slowly undoing Bucky’s belt as the younger man watched with wide and excited eyes.

Both men stopped when they heard a soft mewl fall from your lips. Steve taking pity on you as he saw your over-exaggerated pout.

“Come here, Sunshine. Right on Daddy’s lap, you’ve been so good.” Steve purred, patting his lap as you crawled over Bucky before settling over Steve.

You felt his cock prodding at your clothed cunt, hard and hot as you buried your face in the crook of Steve’s neck.

He was warm and comforting, his oaky cologne becoming synonymous with home.

You moaned shamelessly, grinding yourself over his lap as Steve held you close with one strong arm, the other still on Bucky.

“Fuck.” Bucky groaned, throwing his head back as he watched the way Steve let you grind over him.

The sound of a zipper falling caught your attention, eyes glued to where Steve’s hand disappeared beneath Bucky’s pants before emerging with his hard cock.

A choked gasp left your mouth, your hips stuttering as you watched his tip leak pre-cum.

Bucky’s head was thrown back, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed back his groan. You felt Steve’s chest rumble with a chuckle, swiping his thumb over Bucky’s tip.

“Wanna help me, Sunshine?” Steve whispers, just loud enough for the other man to hear; eyes widening at the proposition.

You stretch your arm out, carefully and delicately as your eyes bounce back between the two men.

“Like this?” You ask innocently, wrapping your hand around Steve’s large one.

“Don’t ask me, Sunshine. Ask him, ask him what he wants.” Steve encourages, nudging his chin in the direction of Bucky.

He’s splayed out on the couch, thighs wide and open as Steve languidly strokes his cock. You can see just how hard Bucky is trying to steady his breathing by the way his chest stutters.

“M-More.” Is all he can croak out, soft whine leaving his lips as you tighten your fingers around Steve’s.

Your panties are ruined, rendered useless at this point as the rough fabric combined with the outline of Steve’s cock rubs against your clit.

“N-no, please—wait, more.” Bucky stutters when Steve stops, loosening his grip. Steve’s eyebrows furrow, permanent wrinkle lines bunching together in displeasure.

“Silly boy, you think tonight is about you?” Steve mocks, letting go of Bucky’s cock and letting it rest against his abdomen.

You follow his actions, retracting your hand despite Bucky’s pained and pleading eyes. You almost feel bad, but the desperation makes your pussy clench around nothing.

“You’ve been such a good girl, Sunshine. Grinding over Daddy’s lap while I focus on Bucky—so good for me.” Steve praises, his voice is smooth like honey as he cups your jaw.

The kiss Steve gives you is downright sinful. His tongue glides against yours almost immediately, your body going slack against his touch; his beard coarse and rough.

“Bet you’re soaking, Sunshine. Watching Bucky got you this wet, huh?” Steve taunts, his fingers dipping beneath your cotton panties and into your folds.

“Y-yes!” You squeak, arching your back as he toys with your clit. You tug your bottom lip between your teeth, eyes falling onto Bucky’s body.

“D-daddy, ca-can I play with B-Bucky?” You ask, voice wavering and interrupted by soft moans before Steve dips a single finger into you.

He hums, pressing kisses against your neck as he mulls over your request.

“Go ahead, Sunshine. Show Bucky what your pretty little mouth can do, bet he’ll love it.” Steve beams, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes is unmissable.

You’re scampering off of Steve’s lap and onto the floor in front of Bucky as soon as the words leave his mouth; unable to hide your excitement.

“Holy sh—“ Bucky can’t even get out his sentence before you’re wrapping your mouth around his tip, sucking harshly making his hips buck upwards.

“Sunshine, slow down. Start from the base, I know you’re excited, but you gotta treat him just like you do with me.” Steve reminds you, unsheathing his own cock that makes your mouth water.

You stick your tongue out, eyes meeting Bucky’s half-lidded, lust-filled ones.

Your actions are slow and calculated this time around, licking from his base and upward before swirling your tongue around his head.

“Fuck—God. Just like that.” Bucky moans, both flesh and metal hand gripping each side of the couch as you work your mouth over him.

It’s jarring at first, Bucky being much longer than Steve. You’re used to the girthiness of him, doing your best as you lower yourself over his length.

“Good girl, doing so good, Sunshine.” Steve praises, fisting his own cock as you feel Bucky’s twitch in your mouth.

He’s undeniably close and you start to wonder if Steve will let him cum.

“Off.” Steve’s demand is simple, and you comply quickly.

Steve looks proud at your squirming figure, beckoning you with one finger.

“Come ride Daddy’s cock, Sunshine. Show Bucky how much of a good girl you are.” Steve cooes, helping you over him once again.

His fingers work fast to undress you, lowlight of the television illuminating your silhouette as Bucky watches helplessly with a hard and leaky cock.

“Baby boy, do you wanna cum?” Steve wonders aloud, watching his cock twitch at the sound of his voice.

He nods enthusiastically, the once suave and cocky man; the one covered in tattoos, is reduced to a whimpering and blubbering mess.

Steve’s cock slips through your folds, Bucky’s eyes glued to your glistening cunt right as it swallows Steve’s thick cock.

The three of you let out unanimous moans, the stretch you feel is like no other and you don’t think you’ll ever get used to it.

“Eyes on her, baby boy. Watch her cum on my cock.” Steve growls, gripping your hips and thrusting upwards harshly.

The sound of his skin slapping against yours prompts Bucky to wrap his tattooed flesh hand around his dick, pumping his shaft as you ride Steve.

“So fuckin’ tight, Sunshine. You’re takin’ my cock so well, feel like fucking heaven.” Steve groans, thumb on your clit.

The air in your lungs feels like shards of glass; sharp and stinging as you attempt to catch your breath.

Between the glimpses of Bucky chasing his orgasm and Steve’s cock driving into you; your own release is imminent.

“Can feel you squeezing my cock, Sunshine. Cum for us, show Bucky how good I’m makin’ you feel.” Is the last thing you hear before you’re thrown into oblivion.

Air escapes your lungs, legs shaking and abdomen clenching as you see white hot pleasure filling every inch of your body.

“That’s it, baby boy. Cum for us, just let go.” Steve mumbles before you feel him spill inside of you.

You shiver at the words, opening your eyes just in time to lock with Bucky’s as he cums all over his hand and shirt.

The room is hot and sticky, filled with breathy pants as you rest against Steve’s chest, feeling and hearing his racing heart.

It’s quiet for a moment longer before Bucky breaks the silence.

“I gotta come over for game night more often.”


End file.
